-Emergency Medical Services Act, 576AER-
IN PARLIAMENT, 576AER: *-To Provide for emergency care and transport, here-after described as "Pre-Hospital Care"; *-To Ensure rapid response to emergency circumstances requiring medical attention of varying degrees; *-To Allow for safe, standardized care to patients of an emergency nature; Be it Hereby Enacted: Section I: Department of Health: Article I: The Department of Health; oka the National Health Ministry, Health Department, etc; shall hereby be a required Ministry position in the Imperial Government. Article II: The Department of Health shall be responsible for, among other things, the oversight and maintance of the Emergency Medical Service(s) in the Empire. Article III:The DoH shall have purveiw to create and enforce the minimum policies, procedures, protocals, and/or guidelines for the operation of EMS departments in the many States. *Paragraph 3-1: These policies, procedures, protocals, and/or guidelines shall herin be "Protocals" Article IV: These established protocals must allow a uniform standard of care, adequate safety procautions for Emergency Vehicles, appropriate standards of Training, regulation of equipment, feedback and improvement on response/care, and regular improvement on all basic standards. *Paragraph 4-1: Anything not specifically addressed in a Federal Protocal or a State Protocal addition, which has met approval, shall be considered to be Outside Scope of Practice, and unpermited for EMS personnel of any Certification Level. Article V: The DoH shall conduct these duties through the Office of Emergency Care and Response(OECR); working alongside the National Board of EMTs(NBEMT), a part of the NREMT. Section II: National Registry of Emergency Medical Technicians(NREMT): Article I: The NREMT shall provide feedback to the OECR regarding training, testing, and care provision through the National Board of EMTs. Article II: The NREMT will implement training and testing standards provided by OECR, to applicants to become Emergency Medical Technicians, as well as those already EMTs; to ensure and provide up-to-date, informed, and capable EMTs. *Paragraph 2-1: The NREMT shall provide licensing for operating EMTs, as well as re-certification every two years *Paragraph 2-2: Recertification will require "Continuing Education Hours" through approved and verified programs, in accordance with the below regulations. Article III: The NREMT will assist the OECR with the development of new, updated, and continually improving Protocals. Section III: State Offices of Health and Emergency Care: Article I: All states are highly encouraged to establish and maintain their own individual Health administration, with provisions for Emergency Care, to coordinate with Federal offices and the NREMT regarding standards, feedback, Quality Improvement, and records of Emergency departments. Article II: State Offices will provide for regulation of Emergency Districts within their states, coordinate with Hospitals and Medical providers, and operate the Medical Director. Article III: State offices will coordinate with, license, and regulate Municipal Agencies and the local Rescue Services. *Paragraph 3-1: In addition to Municipal EMS licensing, the States shall additionally license individual EMTs to provide care to their level of training in the State; License the Municipality for the ownership and operation of Emergency Vehicles; and operate state and local dispatching services. Article IV: State Agencies shall be authorized to add additional protocals, to cover areas not addressed in Federal regulation, allow additional care to EMTs of certain levels of training to provide care at their level of training not otherwise permited, and to handle Region-specific emergencies and responses. *Paragraph 4-1: State Protocal additions must meet approval from the DoH and NREMT after a review process of No Less Than 3 months. Section IV: Emergency Districts and Municipal Services: Article I: Individual Municipalities shall be charged with the establishment and maintance of local Rescue and Emergency Services, in accordance with State and Federal protocal. Article II: Municipalities serving in a like-region, and to a like hospital, shall be organized into Emergency Districts, which shall be permitted to define additional response plans for Mutual Aid, Mass-Casualty Incidents, or other such multi-agency efforts. Article III: Dispatching services within the District will be handled in groups of near-region agencies, such as towns within a 5-9km Radius of central locations. Section V: Emergency Medical Personnel: Article I: Emergency Medical Personnel will be required to hold a Certification with the NREMT, as well as a State Operating License to the same certification level. Standards for testing to acheive those levels will be determined by the appropriate Offices. *Paragraph 1-1: The Certification Levels to be established by the NREMT, and coroborated by the State Agencies shall be: #-Emergency Medical Responder(EMR) #-Emergency Medical Technician(EMT) #-Advanced Emergency Medical Technician(AEMT) #-Paramedic *Paragraph 1-2: Training, Scope of Practice, Testing, and all other means of differentiation between certification levels will be handled by Protocal-establishment by the NREMT and MoH. Article II: Emergency Medical Personnel are required to recertify every Two(2) years with the NREMT and State-of-Licensure. Recertification may be done by use of Continuing Education Hours, obtained via classes; or by retaking of Certification Test. *Paragraph 2-1: If a certification has lapsed for longer then Thirty(30) days past the Expiration Date, recertification must be completed by Test. Article III: Any person may become EMS Certified, however any person working with an Emergency Service must be at least EMR-Certified, perferrably EMT-Certified. *Paragraph 3-1: Persons under the age of 18 who are in school may volunteer with EMS agencies as "Cadets", to learn about EMS before they become certified, and for additional school credit. Cadets may become CPR trained, but cannot perform other tasks for higher certification levels, or attend calls of potential danger. Section VI: Financial Appropriations and Expediture: Article I: The Imperial Government shall allocate 550 Million Fall, to be issued out to Municipal Agencies as Federal Grants, for the purposes of financial aid for operating costs. Article II: State Agencies are highly encouraged to allocate additional state grants to Districts, dispatching services, and municipal services to assist in operating costs. Municipal agencies are expected to supply remaining costs to ensure their service meets or exceeds Standards. Section VII: Miscellanous Notes: Article I: Towns too small, or not wishing to establish their own rescue services may be served by nearby towns, or private EMS companies Article II: EMS agencies will work alongside established Fire and Police agencies, as well as FEMA during major emergencies. Protocals will be defined by Federal and State agencies. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations